Jean Mob
The Jean Mob '''was founded in mid 1996 by the former dominant female of the Lazuli, Lazuli and a group of wild meerkats.When the group was first seen by the researchers, it was considered as a wild group, but then one of the meerkats was identified as Lazuli, the former dominant female of the Lazuli, who was last seen a few months before after being evicted by her sister, Ziziphus, the group was renamed as Lazuli2, but then the name was changed again as Jean, because of the name of the new domiant male. Lazuli and Jean were the dominant couple for years and managed to produce many successful litters. after Lazuli died in 2005, Jean left the group and the group started to decline in numbers because of evictions and roving, but in recent years the group has been recovering in numbers. Dominant Pair When the group was first formed, Lazuli and Jean were the dominant couple, when Lazuli died in 2005,Jean left the group to rove and was last seen on december 2005, after this, Marianela became the dominant female and her litter mate, Valerio became the dominant male. In 2014 Valerio left the group to rove and was last seen, so Tucho, a natal born male took the position. In 2014 Marianela died and her niece Maga became the new dominant female, in December 2014,a group of wild meerkats joined the group and one of them, Sawyer, one of the wild males ousted Tucho and became the dominant male. In January 2015, Venus ousted Maga and briefly ruled the group, but on May 2015 Maga retook the position of dominant female and evicte Venus. History '''June to August 1996: '''The Jean mob were first seen in June, originally called "Wild" mob, one of the females was pregnant by then. '''August 1996: '''One of the females was recognized as Lazuli, an unknown female gave birth to VJEF004 and VJEP005, the group was renamed "Lazuli2". '''October 1996: '''Lazuli and Jean became the dominant couple, Lazuli was pregnant, VJEP005 was predated and VJEF003 was evicted, the group was renamed "Jean" '''November 1996: '''VJEM002 and VJEF003 were last seen, only 3 members, Lazuli was pregnant. '''December 1996: Lazuli gave birth to Joanna,Timothy and Brandon January 1997: '''VJEF009,VJEF010 and VJEF011 joined the group '''February 1997: '''No events '''March 1997: '''No events '''April 1997: '''Lazuli,VJEF010 and VJEF011 were pregnant '''May 1997: '''VJEF010 aborted '''June 1997: '''Lazuli and VJEF010 gave birth to a mixed litter: Dany,Vires,Daerres,JOJO,JAJAJA,JIJI,Welsh and Northumbria '''July 1997: '''VJEF004 was pregnant '''August 1997: '''Lazuli and VJEF009 were pregnant but aborted their litters, VJEF009 was predated '''October 1997: '''VJEF004 gave birth to Scotland,England,Cornwall and Ireland '''November 1997: '''Lazuli was pregnant, Cornwall was predated and VJEF010,VJEF011 and VJEF004 were evicted '''December 1997: '''VJEF010,VJEF011,VJEF004,JOJO,JAJAJA and JIJI were last seen '''January 1998: '''Lazuli gave birth to Robespierre,Danton and Voltaire '''February 1998: '''Lazuli was pregnant '''March 1998: '''No events '''April 1998: '''Lazuli gave birth to Jonas,Lys,Porth,Thick and Pick '''May 1998: '''Lazuli,Welsh,Scotland and Ireland were pregnantç '''June 1998: '''Ireland aborted her litter '''August 1998: '''Lazuli,Welsh and Sctoland gave birth to a mixed litter: Pingo, Bingo , Jimbo, Tingo, Blob, Blib, Jumbo, Darius, Artaxerxes and Corsoes '''October 1998: '''Tingo, Blib and Corsoes were predated '''November 1998: '''Jumbo, Artaxerxes and Danton were predated, Lazuli and England were pregnant, England, Welsh, Scotland, Northumbria and Ireland were evicted, they formed the Bretons group with wild males. '''December 1998: '''No events '''January 1999: '''Lazuli gave birth to Marie Antoinette, Dauphine and Fleur de Lys, Lys was predated '''February 1999: '''Lazuli was pregnant, Dauphine was predated '''March 1999: '''No events '''April 1999: '''Lazuli gave birth to Jimmy, Veronica, Tulia, Vilia, Valeria, Pentas, Pinagas, Brat and Pelsh '''May 1999: '''Lazuli was pregnant, Pelsh,Pentas,Pinagas,Tuli and Vilia were predated '''June to July 1999: '''No events '''August 1999: '''Lazuli gave birth to Palomino, Peperonni and Fastie '''October 1999: '''Lazuli was pregnant '''November 1999: '''no events '''December 1999: '''Lazuli gave birth to Cat,Lynx,Carcal and Dragon '''January 2000: '''Marie Antoinette was pregnant '''February 2000: '''Fleur de Lys and Lazuli were pregnant, Fastie was predated '''March 2000: '''Marie Antoinette gave birth to Marie Louise, Alphonsine and Dauphine2, Fleur de Lys and Lazuli were pregnant '''April 2000: '''Lazuli gave birth but lost her litter to Fleur de Lys, who gave birth to Phoebus and Esmeralda '''May to November 2000: '''No events '''December 2000: '''Lazuli was pregnant '''January 2001: '''Marie Antoinette and Fleur de Lys were evicted and formed the French mob with wild males '''February 2001: '''Lazuli gave birth to Big Bob, Timothy and Heather '''March to December 2001: '''No major events '''January to February 2002: '''Lazuli and Esmeralda were pregnant and gave birth to a mixed litter: Frollo, Jehan, Gitano, Zingaro, Bohemie, La Fayette, York and Lancaster '''March 2002: '''Lazuli was pregnant '''April 2002: '''Esmeralda was pregnant but aborted '''May 2002: '''Lazuli gave birth to Quasimodo and Marie '''June 2002 to August 2003: '''No major events '''October 2003: '''Lazuli was pregnant. '''November 2003: '''Group split during the day but soon rejoined '''December 2003: '''Lazuli gave birth to Marianela and Valerio '''January to August 2004: '''No major events '''October 2004: '''Esmeralda was pregnant '''November 2004: '''Lazuli and Marianela were pregnant but aborted '''December 2004: '''Esmeralda gave birth to Maga, Tucho and Wizard '''January 2005: '''Lazuli was pregnant and evicted Marianela and Esmeralda, Esmeralda was last seen '''February 2005: '''Lazuli gave birth to Lapizlazuli and Gold '''March 2005: '''Lazuli died and Marianela became the new dominant female, Jean went roving and was last seen. '''April 2005: '''One group splinter, 20 of the 25 members of the group were last seen, only 5 members '''May 2005: '''Marianela was pregnant, Valerio became the dominant male '''June 2005: '''Kiara and Zulu Akhsha, two wild females joined the group '''August 2005: '''Mairanela gave birth to Apple, Pear, Orange, Banana and Prince '''October 2005 to February 2006: '''Marianela got pregnant three times and aborted each one, Kiara gave birth to Cub, Giggles and Joanne, Zulu Akhsa gave birth to TIbe, Ri Ri and Tay Tay '''March to December 2006: '''Mairanela gave birth to Dora, Mira and Sera, she got pregnant other two times but aborted, Kiara and Zulu Akhsa gave birth to a mixed litter: Minnie, Sinnie, Trinnie and Tiny '''January to March 2007: '''Marianela got pregnant but aborted, Kiara and Zulu Ankhsa were evicted and were las seen '''March to December 2007: '''Maga gave birth Goldeneye, Dragonstone and Nymph, Wizard gave birth to Magic, Castle and Neil, Marianela got pregnant other 2 times but aborted, Wizard was evicted and last seenç '''2008 to 2012: No major events, during these years the group was mostly in the edge of the reserve so it was difficult to track them and sometimes it was considered lost. '''August 2012: '''The group moved away from territory and established a territory near the centre of the reserve, Maga and Marianela were pregnant. '''September 2012: '''Maga and Marianela gave birth to Mula,Sul, Azul,Blue,Tucho and Venus '''2013: '''The group moved away from territory again and it was untraceable for a while '''2014: '''Marianela gave birth to her last litter: Tucho2 and Veus, Marianela died soon after and Maga became the dominant female, Maga gave birth to two litters in this year, the first one: Bumpy22, Johan and Timmy and the second one: Lady,Perth, Jon and Pip. Valerion was last seen and Tucho became the dominant male but in december a group of wild meerkats joined the group, and their leader Sawyer, ousted Tucho and became the dominant male. '''January 2015: '''Maga was pregnant but aborted, Venus overthrew Maga. '''February 2015: '''Venus was pregnant. Maga was evicted. '''March 2015: '''Maga returned to the group '''April 2015: '''Venus gave birth to 5 pups '''May 2015: '''Venus was pregnant and aborted,Maga overthrew Venus and evicted her, Maga Was pregnant. Category:Meerkat Mobs